


The battle

by LunaCrescentia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Dream is half annoyed half turned on most of the time, M/M, Nightmare is a bitch in heat, Nightmare wants Dream’s cock in the middle of battle, Public Display of Affection, cracky crack crack, just a bunch of ✨crack✨
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCrescentia/pseuds/LunaCrescentia
Summary: “UHhh DaDDy DreAM~”
Relationships: Dreammare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The battle

“Daddyyyyyyyy~” Nightmare whined, attaching himself to Dream. “Oh my fuckin-“ he growled, pushing the other off. “UhHhHh DadDy DrEAM fucK me Like I’m youR bitch-“ “stawp!” “Pwease daddy UwU give me the fucky wuckies” “why must you be like this-“ he growled

“Daddy you know you like it when I suck your dick~” Nightmare said “I mean I do but-“ “pwease daddy fuck me~” “we’re in front of your underlings and my friends Night.”

”shit.”


End file.
